The handsome prince of Erebor
by Dreamer4life16
Summary: Prince Kili is everyone's favorite, his uncle King Thorin and brother Crowned prince Fili don't like it. What are they going to do about it?


**Well, i told a certain someone *cough* _My Creative Writings_****_*_cough* :P That i would be posting a story sometime this week. And well unfortunately _that_ story isn't finished! :( But it will be up next weekend sometime for sure! In the meantime here's another story just for you! Hope you enjoy it! :) **

**Also any grammar mistakes you see please point them out and i will change it. **

**Now here's my failed attempt at some humor :P Hopefully some of you will enjoy it! **

* * *

_Long ago in a faraway land their lived a handsome prince in the Kingdom of Erebor, his name was Kili. The king of that land was named Thorin and the crowned prince Fili, who was Kili's older brother. King Thorin had no children thus meaning he had no heirs besides his sister's sons. Crowned prince Fili was okay looking he had blond hair and blue eyes, but could be a bit of a grouch. King Thorin had dark brownish black hair and he also had blue eyes, but he was grumpy and mean. Now prince Kili he was the most handsome dwarf in all the land, he had dark wavy brown hair and big brown eyes and all the girls wanted him. And he was more than happy to oblige, he was loved, cherished and wanted by all. He was their pure prince, who was kind to all and loved everyone._

_But that made King Thorin and crowned prince Fili very mad for they were more handsome then him. And the people of Erebor loved their young beloved prince more than them! So they came up with a plot to get rid of prince Kili._

_One day when prince Kili was sitting in the gardens minding the flowers and enjoying the land. Crowned prince Fili came up to him "brother" he said making prince Kili look at him. Kili's eyes gleamed with happiness "Fili! My dearest brother! He exclaimed happily "have you come to join me in the gardens?" he asked. Prince Fili shook his head "Nay brother, King Thorin and I are going hunting in the woods. Would you like to join us?" he asked. Prince Kili nodded his head "Yes! I would very much like so. It has been too long!" prince Fili nodded "indeed brother, we leave at once!" and with that he turned and left. Prince Kili was very happy and in his happiness he failed to miss the evil gleam in his brother's eyes._

_Prince Kili hummed as he rode along with his uncle and brother, he was very happy to be going hunting with his family. "Kili" came a voice, prince Kili turned his head and saw his uncle "yes dearest uncle?" came his reply. King Thorin looked at his nephew, "we stop here" he told him. _

_Prince Kili frowned, for there was no game around them, for the first time prince Kili noted how far into the woods they went. "Here uncle?" he asked getting off his pony "but there is nothing to hunt!" _

_King Thorin smiled wickedly and he tied his pony to a tree, "oh but there is dear nephew! There is." Prince Kili frowned, "don't frown, little brother" prince Fili said. "Follow us and we will show you were they are!" Kili nodded and followed his brother. King Thorin was behind him and prince Fili In front, Kili went along happily for he trusted his uncle and brother. _

_Then prince Fili stopped in a clearing "oh? Why'd you stop Fili?" prince Kili asked, "This is why" Kili heard from behind him then felt a sharp pain. He looked down and saw a blade through his stomach, it was then ripped out. Gasping the prince fell to the forest floor. Crowned prince Fili turned his brother 'round and smirked down at him "this is what you get for being everyone's favorite." Prince Kili gasped in pain, he couldn't believe it! He looked to his uncle and saw him smirking down at him as well. "Indeed it is, this is the end for you dearest nephew." With that prince Fili leaned down and cut the beloved princes neck. Both crowned prince Fili and King Thorin smiled happily now all their problems where gone! And with that they turned around left. _

_The people of Erebor were deeply saddened by this terrible lost; their most cherished prince had died in an unfortunate hunting accident._

_And no-one ever found out the truth._

_The end_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Fili frowned at the piece of paper in his hands and looked to his uncle who was scowling. He looked to Kili who was grinning like a mad man "awesome story isn't it Fili!" he said happily. Fili glared at his little brother "grouchy?" he asked offended "I am not!" Kili rolled his eyes "you are too! And besides uncles grumpy! You two should make a club!" he exclaimed, ignoring the death glare his uncle sent him. "Hmmm… you could name it 'The club for the delirious and grumpy dwarves!' It's perfect!" he grinned "after all I _am_ the best looking dwarf so your both delirious by thinking otherwise and you both can be quite a grumpy pair. It's perfect!" both Fili and Thorin gave him death glares, they slowly walked towards him. Kili continued with a smile as he back away slowly, "I mean you did _kill me_ out of jealously!" Fili gave his brother an evil smile "oh I'll show you jealously little brother" he said taking another step closer. Thorin shook his head "when I get my hands on you Kili you're going to _wish _you were dead!" he shouted.

Kili gave his uncle a sweet smile as he got ready to run, "temper temper uncle it's not good for you. Yelling is not the way to deal with things." Thorin stopped and stared at him in shock "go to your happy place uncle, a happy place!" Kili beamed at him. Thorin's eyes narrowed "my happy place? I'll show you my HAPPY PLACE!" he roared. Kili took off running, Thorin on his tail with Fili following behind.

"Uncle! Anger is not the key! Think of your happy place!" Kili yelled as he ran faster from his uncle who wanted to kill him and his brother who….also wanted to kill him.

The end…._for real_

* * *

_**...Yeah.. Well, was it any good? **_

_**I myself feel like i crashed and burned. Lol**_

_**Anyway, i **__**would REALLY appreciate some feedback please! :) **_

_**Thanks for reading! ;)**_


End file.
